Powder coatings are a segment of the industrial coatings industry that has undergone rapid growth. There are two broad categories of powder coatings--thermosetting and thermoplastic. By far the major portion of the market is for thermosetting powders. The first powder coatings were thermoplastic coatings that formed films by coalescence without cross-linking. Thermoplastic coatings have several disadvantages compared to thermosetting coatings. They are generally difficult to pulverize to small particle sizes. Thus they are generally applied in relatively thick films. Owing to the high molecular weights of the binders required, even at high baking temperatures, they are viscous and often give poor flow and leveling.
A long recognized problem in the powder coating industry is finding powders that fuse at relatively low temperatures, for example around 150.degree. C. These low temperatures for fusing powder coatings are needed for heat sensitive substrates such as plastics, painted surfaces, and wood. Lower temperature fusing powders also offer energy savings even for metal substrates that can use conventional powder coatings that fuse around 200.degree. C. Powders that fuse at around 150.degree. C. are not commonly available in thermoplastic formulations because the resulting fused coatings have severe deficiencies in one or more properties, such as solvent resistance, abrasion resistance, durability and chemical resistance. A few powders with thermosetting chemistries that fuse around 150.degree. C. are available or are being developed within the powder coating industry. These coatings require long times to cure at these low temperatures, thus limiting their utility and increasing costs, or require radiation curing equipment which also increases the costs of these coatings. These low temperature fusing, thermosetting powder coatings are also likely to be deficient in exterior weatherability and flexibility. The reactivity of thermosetting powder coatings also raises worker safety concerns.
Blends of polymers do not, in general, lead to coatings with good clarity. Often, hazy coatings result due to some incompatibility of the polymers being blended.